


Stuck In Place

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble from <i>Villains</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In Place

People think she's shallow.  
And she's not. She has a lot of very serious concerns.  
The recent altar-dumping.  
The bullet that killed a dear friend.  
The vengeful witch who stormed in here, froze her in place, sucked the books dry, got a change in hairstyle, and is now probably off hunting geeks.  
The pile of sucked books, which are now completely worthless and unsellable.  
The likelihood that things are going to get much, much worse.  
The fear.  
She really isn't shallow.  
But right now, shallow or not, there's only one thought in her head:  
_Wow. I really have to pee._


End file.
